urboffandomcom-20200214-history
Kefka Vs Giygas 2
CAST WoodenHornets as Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) Emo Owl as Giygas (Earthbound) Dusk as Lavos (Chrono Trigger) Justin as Majora’s Wrath (Majora’s Mask) Fel as Dollmaker (Alice: Madness Returns) AccordionChick as Queen Sectonia (Kirby Triple Deluxe) Cam VGRB as Bowser (Super Mario Brothers) Stofferex as King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) Pool as Metal Overlord (Sonic Heroes) MetalFire as Ballos (Cave Story) Madeyeson321 as GLaDOS (Portal) HarryPotter2875 as Wheatley (Portal 2) Frenzy as Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) Vinny as Doctor Fetus (Super Meat Boy) Yobar as Doctor Wily (Mega Man) B-Lo as Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) EDX as Dracula (Castlevania) ZombieLicker as Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II) Liam as Nihilanth (Half-Life) HyperJacob96 as Master Hand (Smash Bros.) Dave as Crazy Hand (Smash Bros.) Lemoncheng24 as Tabuu (Smash Bros. Brawl) MaNCHA as Sans and Papyrus (Undertale) Princess Rizu as Flowey (Undertale) Lyrics UBER RAP BATTLES OF FICTION KEFKA VS GIYGAS 2 BEGIN! ' ' Kefka Palazzo: Back for more? Fear my presence! I’ve reached true transcendance! Foresee this! Giegue grovels as I sing forth my Vengeance! I HATE HATE HATE YOU! Your end comes: beyond chaos is a Forsaken fetus awakened by a finer final boss! Life… Dreams… You... These things I'm going to destroy! Listen to the voices! They’ve prayed for the death of this annoyance! Static screen, make you scream! You’re doomed with a Fatal Wound So don’t cry for the Mother who should have aborted you ' ' Giygas: The Embodiment of Evil’s on the beat to truly leave you beat You're Earthbound for a second defeat. Now isn’t that sweet? I feel... good… nigh victorious, in fact! You see, you cannot grasp the true form of Giygas’s attack! Quit your whining, Pokey Bitch, and you say that I’m fetal? It’s not right… Not right… that you’re pitifully feeble... Heartlessly rip an angel’s wings as seraphim sing soft... Beware the infinite darkness that shall consume a false god... ' ' Lavos: One Twenty Four. It’s time! Apocalypse has arrived with sixty-five million rhymes to leave your energy deprived! I’m a Star, Man! Watch me as I devour your dreams! This deity's a ballerina! I Dark Will blast you to smithereens! Shock you to your Core, better get out of my para-sight! Lavos Core: You Magi-Can’t fight when I recite a lullaby tonight! Spitting more Terra-ble rhymes is just Un-Ness-ecary! Like eras where you prevail, your victory’s imaginary! ' ' Majora’s Wrath: Now it’s time to get whipped, bitch! Eldritch demon thinks you’re kitsch! Incarnation demolished! Wrath abound to punish this! Ocean Palace porcupine! You think you hate humankind? Epochs ago I realized: Big Fire shan’t stand the test of time! This is the moon, you lunatic! Hypnotic hues! I’m Quixotic! Your rhymes are full of dissonance! I shatter shells with vehemence! Look what I’ve come Chrono A-Cross! Wipe away the day of poor Lavos! CONSUME THE LUNAR SPHERE AND FALL ATOP A LEECH ONCE AND FOR ALL! ' ' Dollmaker: Oh dollface, we are two alike, for my ambitions are thus masked! Four Giants came to beat your ass but by one now you shall be trashed! Rhymes Infernal, but alas, this train is not the Spirit Tracks! You think that I’m a Ruined man? Go view into the Looking Glass! I’ve got the key, it’s purpose which, is leaving all you Houndsditched! Your prostitution’s nothing new; End your fetish, rip your whips! So listen please, don’t be Lizzie, or I prove I’m Fierce Deity! The Queen of Hearts shall serve you well, so follow to my guillotine! ' ' Queen Sectonia: The steaks are high, Angus, so now I’m gonna grill ‘ya! This bloom will spell your doom against the FLOWERED Queen Sectonia! I’m the engineer of your demise, so hush, Here Comes your sleep, Man! But there’s naught but night terrors when in MY Eternal Dreamland! Soul of Sectonia: The Royal Road has led us to the True Arena’s final form! You suck more than Hypernova, but I’m edgier than a Vorpal Sword! My beauty rivals all! Why did you dare ascend my stalk? Twas brillig but with Triple Threat I slayed thee like the Jabberwock ' ' Bowser: I’m about to spit fire! On the mic, I’m a beast! Who will swat down this wasp until she’s Dededeceased! Don’t you need your beauty sleep? This monarch’s armies aren’t enough. No way for you to wing it when you’re crippled, Deluxe! Dry Bowser: Ain’t this Peachy, bitch, I’m bad to the bone! The true King rules ya as I overthrow your throne! Your twisted tyranny Mirrors imagery--you’re delicate and fragile! Thanks queenie, but it seems your victory is in another castle! ' ' King K. Rool: Yarr outta luck, Koopa, Krocodile I’ll Krush ya! Your airships ain’t shit when I’m going bananas! My raps are cacophonous! It’s a cruel duel for you! Since this overcooked turtle’s all high on his Mushrooms! I’m a reasonable raving derangable despot with Galleons of rhymes to blast your fortress to rocks! Stop blundering ‘bout or I’ll Barrel Blast your K. Lumsy ass! Because you’re the one burning when I give you the axe! ' ' Neo Metal Sonic: Scanning these lifeforms… Not as good as a Badnik! It appears your whole verse was a Flying Krock of shit! You fell into my Klaptrap! The Metal Madness begins! I’ve more KAOS Control, so your invention was for Knautilus! Metal Overlord: Time to show you What I’m Made Of! For you, it’s too late! Because your mere existence only gives me more hate! So bow down to your master, or just like me, you’re screwed! ‘Cuz you’re the shittiest member of the DK Crew! ' ' Ballos: Welcome to my Sacred Grounds! Allow me to Quote my victory! This scrapped slaved doppelganger will perish in this Cave Story! Leave rusty junk bloodstained cause your failure is laughable when an all-mighty robot can’t take down forest animals! I’ll cause more Misery than my kin and play your fate like a CD! With my all seeing eyes, I Jen-can tell you won’t beat me! Spewing it PAINFUL and HOT to put an Overlord under His Overdrive will overflow when struck by my mighty thunder ' ' GLaDOS: I’ll torture you again, so proceed with caution I’m sure you’d love a taste of my verbal neurotoxin This hate given flesh will fall, unlike his throne Meet my turrets, with a smile and a bullet and a Hello! Wheatley: I’m taking over with my vast intellect Spike plates to the face to mash brains to a wreck! You’ll meet your doom on the moon as you’re launched into SPACE! Chell could beat you empty-handed so get out of my… uh… ' ' Cortex: Face my Wrath, you with negative conscience Now Cave to my onslaught and fall like Mr. Johnson! Ripper Roo you through and through, now a Titan attacks Don’t even need a reason when Cortex Strikes Back! Because my raps N. Trance you with my ever present N. Tropy I Want You dead and Gone as I shall emulate your empathy So go to Android Hell, a fate attuned to your lunacy! Any attempts to try and heal will meet you Wumpa Fruitlessly ' ' Doctor Fetus: That Crashed and burned more than the whole Cortex Vortex ‘Cause your ego’s the only thing that’s bigger than your forehead Uka Uka, this monkey’s just a tattooed Nerd Gene slice you in half and then flip you the bird My Mind is Over this Mutant! I’ll Crunch your every fault If you factor in the Factory, you’re under assault! With the better N. Brio I’ll put an end to this Twinsanity Send you to Little Horn for your utter inhumanity ' ' Doctor Wily: You’re in Treble now! You bastard! I bring the verbal Rap-ture This Devil’s turning Yellow against the robot rapping master I saw how you had killed the buzz, I’ll turn your life to a Dark World For no kidnapping attempts of yours can Bandage you completely, Girl! (Laughter) The world is mine, just like this fight, so let’s see you meat your demise! I laugh at a Metal Man copycat and his unborn infantile cries! So suck my P. H. D., my promise binds like Isaac, understood? I’ll remove you from your jar and sell your organs to Planned Parenthood! ' ' Shao Kahn: Prepare to Die! Charging Spikes! It’s Officially grim And I'll watch this weakling grovel just before I have to Finish Him! Infect you, bitch! I’m sick like a Maverick Virus! With an MC Wrath Hammer it's clear you can't touch this! Don’t make me laugh when you think you can win, cuz you Sure Kahn’t! I’ll risk a chance to Double Down til you have Zero Gutsman! Think you’re Wily? This Coyote’s gonna get Rocked and Rolled When his head’s crushed and I consume your feeble little soul ' ' Dracula: This roided boy is busy hitting Home Runs in his stadium But I’ll crush an entire clan! That’s while I’m scourging Transylvania! My cadence is Harmonious like a Symphony of the Night! And you’re batty if you think that there’s just bark to my bite! Your defeat is in the Alu-cards when I Ridicule your hydra heads! Konquer me? Please, I’ll send you Outworld instead! So Hara-Kiri if you will, I’ll have time to ready a hearse Ending in Annihilation! A horrible film to have a curse! ' ' Xemnas: Nothingness is eternal, into Oblivion you’re consumed But your Judgement shall not stand, Saïx! My word is Absolute So Chocula, your time is up and now your curse is crumbling You’re Nobody to me, and that’s really saying something Decapitate this vamp and I’m ahead of the game! I’ll X you out An then sem after I add it to my name My power is Infinity! The true master of the thirteen Thus was my Interdiction, call me Superior of the In-Between. ' ' Nihilanth: This hollow bastard’s unstable and inside, incomplete! Not just Heartless, you’re hopeless, when you step up to me! Face your Kingdom Broken Heart, the key to why you lost your sanity You’ll become the Man Who Never Was because you’re ALL-VANITY! Let’s go the Distance, for it’s clear you’ll only Drop me in your Dreams You will never know the truth when you are blown to smithereens Die… you all die… Hunt you down, call me Combine Slash you into Two Days because you didn’t live a Half-Life! ' ' Master Hand: Enter my dimension? There's no way you'll withstand! You could say I've got this Brawl in the palm of my hand! If you raise your Vorti-gauntlets, I’ll make sure your death’s fantastic A Decaying baby winning in this Melee? Classic Crazy Hand: You've met the creator, now get Smashed by the Omega Nihil’s Harder than this Event, Xen you realize you’re damneda I’ve Broken all of the Targets, flowing perfectly and formless Because the Core of my verse is that you’ll succumb in our fortress Tabuu: Ascending to my Battlefield: Final Destination, this rhyme! Raze these wastes of Subspace whom I puppeted through time Game and Watch me ROB this victory and Off Wave to perfection You’re not all even worthy for my Amiibo collection! ' ' sans: it's a beatiful day outside... flowers are blooming... birds are singing... on days like these... let's just get to the point, i've got a bone to pick calling me the monster makes you all hypocrites this comic here has an undertale to tell: kids like you SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL i'm striking you down, don't expect to be SPAREd or else you'll get dunked on beyond compare i warned you before initiating genocide, yet now it appears you want to have a bad time tibi-honest, this battle's gotten quite crowded, i've got a skele-ton more disses. I'LL ALLOW IT! servin' you burns like a fry cook at grillby's 20 different tries and you still can't kill me with hotland rhymes i'm waterfall flowey-in whereas your hearts are all frozen, snowdin got no heroes left in your inventory better ketchup before this gets as-gory ' ' Flowey: Howdy! It seems that this wretched world’s doomed though your enemies’ souls now have all been consumed! You’re the real Dreemurr if you think you have skills! I’ve made it quite clear that it's KILL or be KILLED! Photoshop Flowey: YouR beSt NIgHTmARE waS DeVIseD by VioLeNcE! doEs IT BRoTHEr yoU thAt YoU're SANs pAPyrUs? I AM yOUr omeGA! tHE UnDERgROUND's GoD! I guesS ThAt yOuR vIcTOry WAS pHoToSHOPPed! ' ' sans: determination allows you to keep trying, but your termination implies you keep dying! i know you want to reset, so fine, go ahead i'll always be here to help turn the floor red despite your monstrous persecution, you seem to fail on your rap's execution bone up and get it through your cranium: you're filled with LOVE and megalomania *Your sins are crawling down your back. *In a literal sense, your karma attacks. my insults amalgamate into a bone chiller you're worse than that dirty brother killer but still you don't realize this isn't just a game you got to learn to quit, and that day's today and thus you realize when you never are SAVEd: you all called for help *But nobody came. POLL Who Won? Kefka Giygas Lavos Majora’s Wrath Dollmaker Queen Sectonia Bowser King K. Rool Neo Metal Sonic/Metal Overlord Ballos GLaDOS & Wheatley Doctor Neo Cortex Doctor Fetus Doctor Wily Shao Kahn Dracula Xemnas Nihilanth Master Hand, Crazy Hand, & Tabuu Sans Flowey/Photoshop Flowey Category:Season 3